Tallstar/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} }} }} }} |age= Approx. 123 moons (10.25 years) at death |death=Unknown |kit=Tallkit |apprentice=Tallpaw |warrior=Talltail |loner=Talltail |kittypet=Talltail |rogue=Talltail |deputy=Talltail |leader=Tallstar |starclan resident=Tallstar |mother=Palebird |father=Sandgorse |sister=Finchkit |half-brothers=Bristlekit, Flykit |half-sisters=Wrenflight, Rabbitkit |mentor=Dawnstripe |apps=Morningflower, Deadfoot |position1=Leader |precededby1=Heatherstar |succeededby1=Onestar |livebooks=''The Prophecies Begin, ''Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Super Editions, Novellas, Field Guides |deadbooks=''Twilight, ''The Sight, Eclipse, The Raging Storm, Squirrelflight's Hope, Code of the Clans }} Tallstar is a black-and-white tom with a very long tail, and amber eyes. Tallstar was a leader of WindClan in the forest territories. Tallkit was born to Palebird and Sandgorse, along with Finchkit, who died shortly after birth. With the new name Tallpaw, he was apprenticed to the moor-runner Dawnstripe, much to Sandgorse's dismay. Later, Sandgorse showed Sparrow the unstable tunnels when they collapsed and Sandgorse died. Tallpaw blamed Sparrow for his father's death. He became a warrior, receiving the name Talltail. His thirst for vengeance made him leave WindClan to find Sparrow. On his journey to find Sparrow, he met a kittypet named Jake, who he forms a strong bond with. Talltail returned to WindClan and went on to be their deputy, and after Heatherstar's passing, became their leader with the new name Tallstar. He led WindClan to the lake after Twolegs destroyed the forest, but was very weak. Before his death, he made Onewhisker his deputy, believing he would be a more peaceful leader than Mudclaw. History ''The Prophecies Begin :Tallstar is the leader of WindClan. His Clan is forced into exile by Brokenstar and ShadowClan. Fireheart and Graystripe, two warriors from ThunderClan, are sent to return them to the forest. Tallstar is grateful for ThunderClan's assistance, and even more so when they unite once more to stop RiverClan and ShadowClan attempting to drive WindClan out again. However, Tallstar joins forces with ShadowClan when he and the other Clans learn of ThunderClan harboring Brokenstar, now Brokentail. In order to stop an impending and unnecessary fight between ThunderClan and WindClan when Bluestar accuses WindClan of prey-stealing, Fireheart appeals to his friendship with Tallstar and asks him to meet with Bluestar instead. Tallstar is supportive of Firestar's new leadership. The two refuse to join TigerClan and form an alliance, LionClan. Together with the other Clans, Tallstar and the others drive BloodClan out of the forest. The New Prophecy :Tallstar grows frailer as the moons pass. His deputy, Deadfoot passes on sometime, and Mudclaw is chosen to succeed him. He asks Leopardstar for permission for his cats to cross into RiverClan territory to drink water, though Leopardstar begrudgingly agrees until Hawkfrost accuses them of stealing prey. As Twolegs continue to destroy their territory, Tallstar's Clan begins to starve. When Crowpaw and the others return from journey to find Midnight with news of the Clans exodus, Tallstar wishes to partner with ThunderClan for the impending journey. Firestar refuses to leave until all the Clans agree to leave, and they begin their Great Journey. :Tallstar continues to weaken as the journey progresses. Onewhisker assists his leader throughout the journey while Mudclaw takes over much of the leadership duties. When the Clans finally arrive at the lake, Tallstar is close to joining StarClan. Surrounded by Firestar, Brambleclaw, and Onewhisker, Tallstar thanks Firestar for their enduring friendship. Inspired by their bond, Tallstar appoints Onewhisker as deputy. However, Tallstar's unorthodox appointment causes a rift within the Clan and Mudclaw rebels against Onewhisker's leadership. Super Editions :In 'Tallstar's Revenge, Tallkit is born to Sandgorse and Palebird, two tunnelers who are gifted at hunting in the cramped, dark tunnels underneath WindClan's territory. His sister, Finchkit, is born stillborn, causing Palebird to go into depression. Tallkit grows up distant from his mother and idolizes his father who wishes for his son to become a tunneler. However, Tallkit doesn't have the natural talent for tunneling, and is instead apprenticed to Dawnstripe as a moor-runner. When visiting rogues return to the camp, Sandgorse shows Sparrow the tunnels when they collapse, killing Sandgorse. As a result, Tallpaw wishes to train as a tunneler to honor his father's memory, but Heatherstar revokes their ancient tradition for fear of her Clan's safety. :As Tallpaw grows up and becomes a warrior, Talltail, his desire of vengeance for Sparrow grows, who he believes killed his father. Feeling distant from WindClan, Talltail leaves to find Sparrow. He meets a kittypet named Jake who joins him on his journey. When the pair finds the rogues, Jake begs Talltail not to kill Sparrow and how it will not bring any justice. When Talltail finally confronts Sparrow, the brown tom revealed Sandgorse saved his life in the tunnels. Jake is relieved when he doesn't kill Sparrow, and the two journey back. Talltail and Jake bid an emotional farewell, knowing their true paths were in their respective homes, and Talltail returns to WindClan. He later becomes Heatherstar's deputy and succeeds her as leader. In the manga, as Tallstar journeys to StarClan, he is reunited with Jake. Detailed description :Tallstar is a large, black-and-white tom with a very long, thin, black tail. He has a white muzzle, short, thick fur, and amber eyes. Trivia Author statements *Tallstar never took a mate or had kits,Revealed on Kate's Facebook and Kate has said that his heart always belonged "to his Jake". Kate has also said that in her head she sees Tallstar and Jake as mates. However, inside the publisher's head, they are "Good Friends". *Kate thinks Tallstar goes out of StarClan to visit Jake. Interesting facts *Tallstar was named for his tail. Mistakes *Tallstar appears as WindClan's leader at a Gathering in Warrior's Return despite having died a few books before. *He has been described with a white tail-tip and paws. Character pixels Official art Ceremonies Leader info }} Quotes |See more...'}} External links * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages